Fatherhood
by Paleogirl47
Summary: A collection of heartwarming and humorous stories about Aladdin being the amazing father he never head. A follow up to my fic "Aladdin's Childhood", but you don't have to read it first. Takes place in the 1992 movie, but also mostly works in the 2019 movie. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Fatherhood

Chapter 1: Bedtime

"I'm all already for bed," Aladdin and Jasmine's four-year-old daughter, Laleh announced to her father. The young girl twirled to show off the blue silk nightgown she was wearing.

"Are you?" Aladdin, also dressed in his pajamas, asked his daughter. "Did Rani give you your bath?"

"Yes," Laleh beamed. She had an adorable smile, that she inherited from her father, "She let me have bubbles this time."

"Did you brush your teeth?" Aladdin asked

"Uh huh," replied Laleh, "see how clean they are". She demonstrated by pointing to her teeth.

"And did you say good night to Grampa, Mommy, Abu, Genie, Rajah, and Iago?"

"Of, course daddy," the four-year-old replied.

"Did you remember to go potty?" Aladdin asked blushing. Even though he had been a father for four years talking about bodily functions still made him uncomfortable.

Laleh gave her father an unconvincing smile.

Aladdin skeptically raised his eyebrows, "Your mother is really tired and doesn't need you waking us up in the middle of the night because you have to pee." He grabbed his daughter's hand and walked her to the lavatory.

After taking Laleh to the bathroom, Aladdin took her to the nursery. He tucked her in bed and kissed her forehead. "Do you remember the prayer your mom taught you?" the prince consort asked his daughter.

Laleh recited the passage from memory.

"Daddy, please tell me a story." she begged.

"Ok, one story."

Aladdin told the best stories and unlike his father, he did not tell his daughter traumatic bedtime stories like the one's Cassim had told him as a young child that gave him nightmares

"Did I tell you about the time Abu and Iago decided to sneak food during _Ramadan_?"

Laleh shook her head.

"It was the first Ramadan your mother and I celebrated together. My mother's family was of mixed faiths, so I had never properly celebrated it before, so the practice of fasting was new to me. I was able to adapt to it, but Abu and Iago decided that they didn't have to follow the rules…"

"So, Genie knew that they were going to break the fasting rules and that's why he made the magic cake? Did the cake really turn them purple?" Laleh laughed.

"It really happened like that. Abu and Iago can be kind of predictable when it comes to food," Aladdin laughed. He tried to grow more serious, "Now it's time for you to go to bed, because if you don't go to sleep your mother is going to kill me."

"She, wouldn't," Laleh laughed, "she'd just get mad."

Aladdin got up from beside his daughter's bed, extinguished the lamp, and closed the door behind him as he left.

Aladdin made his way to the bedroom he shared with Jasmine. As he entered the room, the street boy turned prince was met by his wife sitting on their bed brushing her long black hair.

"Did Laleh go to bed alright?" The Sultana asked her husband.

"For the most part," the prince consort replied, "she is getting really good with her bedtime routine. Though she still needs to be reminded to use the toilet first,"

"She's only four," Jasmine laughed, "I'm sure your mother still had to remind you to do that at that age."

"Hey," Aladdin interjected, "my mother always said I was very advanced in that area."

"Whatever," Jasmine smiled mischievously, as she hit her husband with a brocade pillow.

Aladdin rolled his eyes, positioning himself under the covers next to his wife. Jasmine leaned in and softly kissed his temple.

"Jaz," Aladdin said softly as he pushed himself upright on his pillows, "sometimes I wonder if I'm a good father to Laleh."

Jasmine softly kissed her husband's cheek, "You are a great father, instead of spending your days in a stuffy throne room, letting her be raised by nannies; you play with her, help with her lessons and you even got lessons on styling her hair."

But Aladdin didn't seem to hear the praises, "I grew up in a one room apartment with no heat, a gross privy and walking to the town well for water. I have no experience raising a princess. My father left when I was three and a half, causing me to believe for most of my life that I was the reason he left. I never even had a father figure to model myself after. . ."

Aladdin would have continued his rant, but Jasmine interrupted him, by kissing his neck.

"I thought you were tired from all you're Sultana duties?" Aladdin asked his wife mischievously.

Jasmine giggled seductively.

But before any more amorous activity could begin, a bright bolt of lightning flashed in the window, followed by a loud crash of thunder and the sound of violent wind and rain. It was a rare, but violent Summer storm

"How long before the kid joins us?" Aladdin joked to his wife.

"I'll give her five minutes," Jasmine replied.

The bedroom door creaked opened, Laleh stood in the doorway holding her baby blanket in her left hand. "Mommy, Daddy, I'm scared," Aladdin could tell from her voice that she had been crying, "can I sleep with you?"

"Of course, baby," Jasmine got out of her bed and started hugging the four-year-old. She gently stroked Laleh's long black wavy hair. Then the Sultana picked up her daughter, tucked her in the middle of the bed.

Jasmine smiled to her husband, "Your father would not have done this for you."

"I guess you are right," Aladdin answered as he hugged his little princess.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Boredom

Aladdin spent most mornings playing in the garden with Laleh, followed by lessons with her tutor, but this morning he was not able to. Jasmine was preparing for royal a visit to the palace. The Egyptian princess Cleopatra IV announced that she was going to visit the royal family of Agrabah, hoping to make a trade allay.

Because of the importance of the visit, Jasmine expected Aladdin to look his best. The prince consort's plan was to get ready for the visit, he wanted to make a good impression while Laleh played with Genie and Abu.

Aladdin, dressed in only in a pair of white undershorts, stood in front of the bathroom mirror attempting to shave. The prince consort considered himself lucky that he didn't need to shave very often, but he had decided that he should shave for the royal visit.

Suddenly, the bathroom door flew open.

"Daddy, I'm bored," Laleh cried.

Aladdin sighed, "Daddy needs some privacy. Why aren't you playing with Genie?"

"Because Grampa needed him for something," Aladdin picked up the sarcastic tone in her voice. She must have been spending to much time with Iago.

Before Aladdin could respond, Laleh started pestering him.

"What are you doing?" the four-year-old asked her father.

"I'm shaving," Aladdin replied, "so that I will look good when the guest comes."

Laleh sat down on the side of the bathtub, "Why are you in your underwear?"

Aladdin started feel a tad annoyed, "Because I don't want to get my clothes wet."

Laleh looked around the room coming up with more questions to ask her father, she loved how he had an answer for everything. "Daddy, why do we have to pour water down the toilet after we use it?"

Aladdin started to feel peeved, he felt his face growing slightly red "To make sure it all makes it to the sewer, because if you don't the toilet will smell." Wanting to change the subject Aladdin turned to Laleh, "Why don't you go play with Rajah, or annoy Iago?"

"Because I want to be with you," the four-year-old princess replied.

"Can you please just leave me alone for fifteen minutes" Aladdin demanded raising his voice.

"But Daddy, I'm bored." Laleh cried as she ran out of the room.

Aladdin immediately regretted what he said. Laleh was only four, couldn't help it that her usual routine was interrupted by the royal visit. He felt like a failed parent.

Aladdin pulled on a pair of white silk pants, gold boots, and a blue berry colored jacket, and ran after his daughter. He had a good idea where she probably was hiding, because it would be where he would have hidden at her age.

The prince consort descended the staircase that separated the private quarters from the public areas of the palace. He reached the little door under the stairs that was used as a storage closet. The closet was used to hide things no one wanted anymore such as: broken pottery, half used candles, old chamber pots from before the palace had plumbing, tapestries that were faded from years in direct sunlight.

Aladdin knew that this was Laleh's favorite hiding spot during their raucous games of "hide and seek tag."

"Laleh?" Aladdin called softly as he gently opened the door.

"Go away," Laleh cried, whipping tears from her eyes. She was sitting under an old Ottoman with a gross stain on the upholstery.

Aladdin slid down on the floor as close to her as he could, not caring if he got his pants dirty. "I'm sorry, Laleh, I shouldn't have yelled at you. Sometimes even daddies make mistakes."

Laleh reluctantly scooted closer to her father.

"I was so obsessed with trying not to screw up in front of your mother's guest, I guess I'm still getting used to all this prince stuff." Aladdin sighed, "and I shouldn't have expected that Genie would be able to entertain you all morning. Sometimes I forget what it is like to be your age."

The four-year-old princess got out from under the Ottoman and gave her father a gentle hug. "I forgive you daddy,"

"Thank you, _aibnatu,_" Aladdin gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"I remember a story from when I was only a little bit older than you, and was in a very similar situation, when adults had expected too much from a young child, I don't suppose you want to hear it, it's kind of embarrassing?"

"I love your embarrassing stories," Laleh giggled.

Aladdin picked up his daughter and set her in his lap. "So not too long after I turned five, my mother took me to a 'grown-up' party at a local mosque. My mother had expected me to sit still and quiet for a couple of hours while she talked to her friends about adult stuff I didn't understand. After two hours of trying so hard to be good, I really had to pee," Aladdin's face grew slightly red, "and I knew my mother would not have wanted me to go to the privy by myself, especially since we were somewhere unfamiliar. After waiting as long as I could, I got up pulled on her dress and told her very loudly that I had to go now. My mother angerly grabbed my arm and dragged me out to the privy, yelling at me all the way and giving me a swat on my backside. I was taken aback she usually was very patient with me, but all grownups can have their limits. Later that night after we returned to my aunts and uncle's house my mother apologized to me, saying that she shouldn't have expected me to be quiet and still for so long and felt really bad about what she had said to me."

"Did that really happen?" Laleh asked her father suspiciously.

"Of course, it did," Aladdin laughed, "Do you think I would make up such an embarrassing story."

"There you two are," Jasmine laughed as she stood outside the closet door. "I just received a message that Cleo has taken ill and will not be visiting us today."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Aladdin responded but with a tone of relief in his voice. He turned to Laleh and then to his wife, "Why don't we spend the rest of the day just the three of us. What does daddy's little girl think of that?"

Laleh hugged her father, "She says yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Beach Vacation

"This little seaside inn you found is amazing, Genie," Sultana Jasmine declared in amazement.

"You definitely have to plan all our future vacations!" Aladdin laughed.

"Well, it's all in day's work as a phenomenal and almost cosmic being," The blue djinn laughed, "What do think about it Laleh?" Genie put on his goofiest smile trying to cheer up the unhappy looking four-year-old.

"There's too much sand, and too much water, and the air smells." Laleh replied in a displeased tone.

"Laleh," Aladdin fussed, crossing his arms and bending down to his daughter's level, "where are your manners? Is that how we talk to people who do nice things for us?"

"Sorry, Uncle Genie," the four-year-old princess, gave the blue djinn a small hug.

"Hey, it's ok, Laleh, it's been a long day traveling. You just need dinner, and to go to bed and you'll be good as new in the morning," Genie laughed. Laleh nodded in agreement.

"Laleh, you've been quiet throughout dinner, and you only ate half of your chicken souvlaki, and Genie made it your favorite way, is everything all right?" Jasmine inquired to her daughter with a tone of concern in her voice.

"I'm just tired mommy," the four-year-old princess answered.

"Maybe you should get ready for bed?" the Sultana suggested.

Aladdin took Laleh to their room to get her ready for bed. The royal family's room in the seaside inn was smaller and simpler than their rooms in the place. The room had one large bed and a small bed for Laleh, the only other furniture in the room was a washstand, and a small set of table and chairs. The room might not have appeared to have much to offer, but Aladdin liked having a break from the craziness of palace life.

The prince consort helped his daughter put on her night gown and brush her teeth. Laleh didn't talk, joke, giggle or protest as she normally did in their bedtime routine, Aladdin was puzzled. Was she really this tired, she had been going to bed on time the past couple of days , had her afternoon nap. Maybe it was because they had been that day. But traveling by Genie and Carpet didn't take as much time as any other form of transportation would have, so she shouldn't be this tired?

Aladdin picked up his half-asleep daughter and draped her over his shoulder. With her right next to his neck and face, Aladdin realized that Laleh felt surprisingly warm. "Feeling alright kiddo? You feel warm."

"I'm fine, daddy, just tired. I want to go to bed," the four-year-old princess whispered to her father.

"You can go to bed soon. I just need to take you to the outhouse so you can go potty." Aladdin explained.

"I don't have to go, daddy," Laleh moaned.

Aladdin laughed, "Sorry, but you don't have a choice in this matter."

When they got back, Aladdin tucked his daughter into her bed, noticing that she was still feeling warm. He hoped that it was from the Summer weather, not that she was getting sick.

While Laleh slept, Jasmine scooted next to her husband on the bed they were sharing. "What are you reading?" the Sultana inquired when she noticed a book in Aladdin's hands.

"It's a book on parenting that Genie got me. It's written by a doctor who is an expert in raising children," Aladdin explained to his wife.

Jasmine sighed, "Enough with the obsessing over if you are a good father to Laleh. I know you have your insecurities, but no supposed 'expert' is going to make you a better father."

"I know," Aladdin quietly responded, "but sometimes things come up and I don't know what to do. Like tonight Laleh was very tired and wasn't on her best behavior, and I didn't really know what to do, was getting her ready for bed the right thing or should I have sent her to time out for how she talked to Genie?"

"You need to let it go Al," Jasmine yawned, "after a good night's sleep and maybe a swim, I think Laleh will be good as new."

"I hope so," Aladdin answered with a tone of skepticism in his voice.

The next morning Aladdin woke up early. He changed from his pajamas to his bathing clothes, which consisted of a pair of old white cotton drawers that stopped at his knees and were held up by a blue sash. He walked over to the little bed were Laleh continued to sleep.

"Laleh," the prince consort gently called for his daughter, "if you get up now, we can go swimming before breakfast. We could find shells and try to see if we can see a mermaid, I hear they only come to the surface in the early morning."

The four-year-old princess rolled over in her bed and moaned, "I'm still tired daddy."

Aladdin's heart sank in disappointment. "But you love swimming and we never get go to the beach." Aladdin sulked out of their room at the inn and out towards the beach, leaving Jasmine and Laleh to continue to sleep.

The prince consort took to the ocean, swimming laps around the shallower water near the shore. Aladdin didn't care about all the salt and sand getting into his long black hair. He kept swimming until he got all his frustration out and Genie called him for breakfast. After getting out of the water and drying off with his towel, Aladdin suddenly realized how tired he was feeling.

"Hey Al, you're not looking so hot. You feeling, ok?" The blue cosmic being asked his friend.

"Come to think about it, I do feel hot, really tired, and my stomach is a bit queasy." Aladdin answered his friend.

"Let Doctor Genie look into this," A white lab coat and stethoscope appeared on the blue djinn. He snapped his finger and a glass thermometer martialized in his hand. "Now say 'ah', Al". Gennie stuck the glass anachronism in Aladdin's mouth. "Uh huh, you have a fever of a hundred and two."

"That's bad isn't?" Aladdin asked. As if his body decided to answer the question for him, Aladdin felt an uncontrollable lurch in his stomach and suddenly found himself vomiting the remains of last night's dinner on the patio floor.

"Gross," Lelah cringed.

"So Laleh, how are you feeling?" Genie asked trying to make a distraction from gross situation at hand.

"My tummy feels funny," Laleh whimpered.

"Let me take you to the outhouse," Jasmine said in full concerned mother mode, "we don't need a repeat of what just happened with your father."

Aladdin felt like he could die of embarrassment, if he didn't feel like his symptoms were going to kill him first.

Next thing Aladdin knew he and Laleh were tucked into bed next to each other. Genie had determined that they both had come down with the flu and were to stay in bed until further notice. Aladdin let out a sigh, so much for his relaxing and fun beach vacation.

"I can't believe that both of my babies are sick in bed." Jasmine gushed.

"I'm sorry for ruining our beach vacation." Aladdin moaned.

"Don't worry. Genie says if you keep all your food and your fevers down you should be good as new. And then we will all be swimming again" The sultana smiled at her husband.

"This is for sure one of the worst parts of being a parent. Being sick with the same thing as your kid has, and you have no idea who made who sick first." Aladdin groaned, and then looked down at his daughter sleeping peacefully next to him, "maybe this isn't all that bad after all."

"Sometimes the best moments in parenting happen when the worst things happen." Jasmine pointed out, "I would kiss you, but I don't want any of your gross germs."

Aladdin rolled his eyes, "I bet you five denarii that you and Genie will get this flu before the vacation is over."

"You are so on," Jasmine laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Pet search

"I want a pet," Laleh spontaneously announced at dinner one night.

Aladdin looked at his daughter puzzled. "We already have Rajah, Abu and Iago, why are you wanting another pet?"

"Because Rajah is mommy's pet, Abu is yours and Iago is just mean." Laleh explained.

"What kind of pet did you have in mind?" Jasmine asked humoring her daughter.

"I want a snake!" the four-year-old princess cheered.

A look of horror came upon Jasmine's father's face, "A snake? Wouldn't you rather have something cute and cuddly like a mongoose?" The retired Sultan couldn't understand why his granddaughter wanted a pet snake.

"Don't worry grandpa, I won't get a poisonous one," Laleh explained. A look of relief came over the old man's face.

"You mean you won't get a_ venomous _one," Aladdin corrected. "You do know all pets, including snakes, are big responsibility. You need to feed them, clean up their messes when they have accidents, and bathe them when they get dirty and smelly."

"You know that some snakes can get very large and even if they are non-venomous, they can still be dangerous," Jasmine added.

"I'm able to take care of one, and I would only get a small one," Laleh smirked as she defended her argument.

"Your mother and I will have to discuss this further," Aladdin announced.

For the next week Aladdin found himself being constantly pestered by Laleh, who was demanding to know if he and Jasmine had talked about the pet snake. To Aladdin's horror Laleh had developed an annoying habit of finding the most inconvenient times to ask him about her snake, such as when Aladdin was in the bathroom, working on his royal studies, or when he was starting to doze off in the afternoon heat.

But after a painful week of pestering Aladdin and Jasmine decided that they would let Laleh get a small non-venomous pet snake, in hopes that taking care of a pet would keep her occupied since she clearly had too much time on her hands.

"We are going to visit a local snake breeder in the marketplace that Genie told me about," Aladdin explained to his daughter, "the marketplace is very large and busy, you need to stay with me the whole time. Are you able to do that?"

"Yes, daddy, I will" Laleh replied excitedly.

Aladdin started loading up the things they needed for the trip to the marketplace on carpet, jugs of water, a packed lunch, his wallet for purchasing the snake, and a small wicker cage to put it in once they bought it. "You have everything you need?" the prince consort asked his daughter, "and you went to the bathroom, right? We don't want to make any extra stops."

"Yes, daddy," Laleh replied.

The four-year-old princess was no longer dressed in her favorite blue silk gown, but instead was dressed in a plain blue muslin dress. Jasmine insisted that she wore the plain dress so not mess up her good clothing, and for her safety, that way the other people in the marketplace wouldn't know she was a princess.

Aladdin was also dressed in simpler clothing, he swapped his silk jacket and pants, for a simple pair of brown pants, a blue belt, a simple beige shirt, wand his favorite purple vest and fez.

"Now remember Laleh, while we are on Carpet, I need you to set in my lap. We do not need you falling off." Laleh obeyed her father's request and they were flying off.

Aladdin watched his daughter take in all the sights, sounds and smells of the marketplace. She saw merchants selling rugs, spices, and silks, herd the sounds of exotic birds in cages and customers loudly haggling the prices of melons and fish, and smelled the delightful scents of baklava cooking in stone ovens and the horrible odors of open sewers, it was all so new and different to the four-year-old princess.

"Remember you need to stay with me from now on," Aladdin directed his young daughter, "it's too easy to get lost on your first trip to the marketplace."

"Yes daddy," Laleh flashed her father an award-winning smile.

"According to the map Genie gave us the snake breeder is this way," Aladdin announced pointing to a row of tents crowded with customers.

After winding their way through hordes of shoppers, Aladdin could finally see the snake breeders' tent. "Look, Laleh we are here," the prince consort announced excitedly, but then looked down to see that Laleh wasn't the child holding his hand. He felt a flair of horror take over his body. A small boy in a navy-blue tunic and brown pants stood by Aladdin's side instead of his young daughter.

After a few deep breathes, calming his anxiety, Aladdin tried to calmly address the little boy, "Who are you, where are your parents, and have you seen my daughter?" Masking the panic in his voice was very hard, but Aladdin hoped he had pulled it off, he didn't want to scare the boy.

"I'm Ramesh," the young boy answered, "I was at the lamp stand with my Baba. I must have thought you were him." A tear gently ran down Ramesh's face.

"I'll find your Baba," Aladdin promised, "and hopefully we will be able to find my daughter too."

Ramesh gave a shy smile to Aladdin.

"What is your father's name and what does he look like?" The prince consort asked.

Ramesh thought for a moment, "I don't know what his Muslim name is, but our family name is Kahn, and from the waist down looks just like you," the young boy giggled. Aladdin appreciated that the young boy could find some humor in the situation, _Genie would appreciate that quality in this kid. _

Aladdin took Ramesh's hand, he didn't want to lose another kid, and started back to the lamp merchant. The prince consort constantly stopped in places that he thought Laleh could possibly be. They stopped at the well, Laleh wasn't there but Aladdin thought Ramesh might appreciate a cool drink, he was looking a bit heat exhausted. Aladdin then had them stop at the closest privy, he wondered if he should have taken her when they first arrived, he shouldn't have expected her to be able to wait as long as she had, but his theory was mute the four-year-old princess was not to be found.

Next stop was the lamp stand, the prince consort hoped that Mr. Kahn would still be there, he probably was just as panicked over his missing child as Aladdin was.

To Aladdin's relief, when he and Ramesh made it back to the lamp stand, they spotted a tall man carrying Laleh on his shoulders.

"Baba!" Ramesh cheered happily when he saw his father.

"Laleh!" Aladdin called out as he went over to Mr. Kahn and retrieve his daughter, "Don't scare me like that again."

As Aladdin covered his daughter in ecstatic hugs and kisses, so happy to have his daughter back, Mr. Kahn put his arm on the prince consort's shoulder. "Thank you so much Prince Aladdin for keeping my son safe. You are a good father."

Aladdin looked like he was about to cry, "But a good father would have never lost his daughter or accidently walked off with someone else's child in the first place."

"Even good parents are not able to keep their children safe all the time, and from what your daughter has told me you are an amazing father." Mr. Kahn assured the prince consort.

"Thank you," was all Aladdin was able to say and not start crying.

After getting her back, Aladdin returned with Laleh to the snake breeder.

The tall skinny man running the stand was surrounded with more snakes than Aladdin had ever seen in on place in his entire life. The man had a huge python wrapped around his shoulder's and waist, small snakes sat on the counter in little wicker baskets, large cobras hissed from inside a black metal cage, other snakes crawled out of various baskets, cages, jars, and pots, he even had tiny basket's with cute and friendly looking leopard geckos peeking out , and a large monitor lizard on a leash tied to a table leg.

Laleh's eyes grew big watching all the reptiles.

"No need to be afraid little girl," the snake breeder directed, "all the animals hear are under my control. I have mastered the mystic art of snake charming, that I learned in my training under Hindu gurus in the jungles of Cambodia, and I have discovered that it works on all reptiles."

Aladdin gave a skeptical look to the strange and quirky man, "Actually my daughter isn't afraid of snakes at all, and we are hear looking for a pet for her. I was wondering if you have any small non-dangerous snakes."

The snake breeder put one of his boney hands to his chin deep in thought, and then reached over to pick up a small basket. "I think a ball python would suit your needs. This on here is a young female, she will only grow up to 5ft long, but that is quite small for a python," he laughed.

Laleh gazed in wide eyed wonderment at her new pet, "I want to call her Cleo, because she will be a princess just like me."

The man laughed again, "don't forget princess, to have the royal mouse catcher bring her a mouse every week."

Laleh nodded still mesmerized with her new friend.

Aladdin scooped up Laleh and Cleo, "Now that you have your snake, we need to get you and Cleo home, it's been a long day."

As soon as Laleh was put across her father's shoulder she promptly fell asleep tired and happy from her day.

Author's note: It's that time again to put a close to this story. I have one more chapter which is going to take place fours years from now. As always if you enjoy this story please check out my other current stories, I recently updated "1950s Aladdin" and started the new story "Jasmine's Childhood" which is a parallel compliment to "Aladdin's Childhood". And thank you again for reading and reviewing my stories.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Part 1: The Full Plate

4 years later…

Aladdin's life had changed drastically in the last four years. He and Jasmine had welcomed two more children, two-year-old Ali and baby Ruby. Laleh was getting ready to turn eight-years-old Aladdin thought she was growing up too quickly and wanted to throw her a special birthday celebration.

Unfortunately, he was having problems finding time for party planning. Aladdin also found himself juggling taking care of baby Ruby's needs she constantly needed to be fed, burped and changed o. Ali also needed a lot of attention, Aladdin was trying very hard to potty train him, but the two year was very stubborn and always refused to do anything his parents wanted him to do. Aladdin felt guilty that his two younger children were taking up most of his time, leaving poor Laleh having to wait for her father's attention. The seven-year-old princess had been spending most of her time reading and playing with her pet snake Cleo. Aladdin missed the days when the two of them used to go on adventures without worrying about his younger son and daughter .

"Is everything alright Al?" Jasmine asked her husband as they were getting ready for bed one night.

"I don't know," Aladdin sighed, "I spent all day with Ali but I was only able to get him to pee in the toilet once. It feels like nothing I try with him works, I don't know how many times I've shown him what to do, spent the whole day with him in the bathroom, Laleh has even tried to help me; but he doesn't care about rewards or consequences. He will only go in the toilet if he's in a good mood, but if his mood changes we are back to square one. It's like he is insulting me on purpose, he must know my mom used to brag about how quickly and early I was able to master using the privy." Aladdin sighed.

"I know it's hard," Jasmine crooned as she started to brush her husband's hair, "but he is in the 'terrible twos', his moods will eventually go away. We were lucky that Laleh was rarely moody, and hopefully Ruby will take after her. According to this book on child development Genie gave us he will eventually change his mind; he wouldn't want to be the only kid to show up on the first day of school still wearing diapers. You worry too much",

"I just feel bad that Ali is taking up all my attention, Laleh needs me too. You know she and I have always had a special relationship. I'm starting to worry that she is becoming depressed, so to solve this problem, I talked to your father and he is has given me permission to invite my father to come and stay with here in the palace with us, as long as he consents to weekly checks ups that prove his stays clean."

A look of disappointment came over Jasmine's face, "While I appreciate that you are reaching out to your family, but I wish you would talk to me about something like this,"

"Sorry," Aladdin's face started to turn a little red, "next time I won't screw up."

The prince consort wanted to get back on Jasmine's good side. He started kissing the side of her neck; Jasmine's Sultana duties were taking up more of Jasmine's time and taking care of three kid's had been taking up most of Aladdin's time, it had been forever since the couple had been able to make love. Aladdin hoped that maybe some "grown up playtime" would put Jasmine in a better mood.

Jasmine pulled away from her husband, "I'm too tired for sex tonight. I just want to give Ruby her last feeding and then go to bed". The Sultana quickly rose from the bed and departed their bedroom, leaving Aladdin in bed by himself. _He let out a sigh, would things ever go back to the way in had been two years ago._

The next morning Aladdin arose early, he usually liked to stay in bed to the last possible minute wanting to put off stress and anxiety of the day as long as he could.

He walked down the hall; the sun hadn't come up yet making the hallway to feel somewhat eerie. The former street boy softly opened the door to his elder daughter's room.

Laleh was sleeping sprawled out, her pillows and blankets scattered on the floor, and her ball python Cleo slept next to her in a tight coil

"Laleh," Aladdin whispered, "I need my partner in crime,"

Laleh let out a moan, "Why?"

"Because," Aladdin smiled, "we need to plan your important birthday party?"

"Isn't Ali's issue our main focus?" the almost eight-year-old princess skeptically inquired.

"Genie is going to take care of him ,today is a daddy and daughter day. Like we used to have."

"But you have two daughters now," pouted Laleh.

"Hey, Ruby is still a baby, and even when she gets older, I will always find time for you. Now please get dressed and join me in the dining room." With that the prince consort walked back into the hallway to let his daughter change from her night gown to her day dress.

As the father and daughter sat at the now empty dining room table, servants brought plates of fruit and pastries, they also brought Aladdin a pot of coffee and a glass of orange juice for Laleh. The almost eight-year-old princess slipped her father a list of all her planned party guests, "I was thinking we should invite, Mom, Grandpa, Ali, Genie, Rajah, Cleo, Abu, Carpet, you of course," the young princess giggled, "and Babkak, Omar and Kassim."

"Um hum, wha-t ah-bout Iago?" Aladdin asked with a mouth full of banana.

"Daddy," Laleh fussed, "mom says not to talk with your mouth full."

Aladdin sheepishly blushed.

"I didn't invite him, because I know he would complain and be unpleasant the whole time."

Aladdin laughed, "He will also complain and be unpleasant if he isn't invited."

Laleh also laughed, "You're right he can come. I was thinking for my cake, I want it be vanilla flavored with pink-"

"You can't catch me!" Ali yelled as he ran into the room interrupting his older sister. Genie trailed behind him trying to catch up.

The two year-old-boy was tall for his age, he had dark brown curly hair that he inherited from Jasmine's mother. While Laleh's appearance favored Aladdin, Ali looked like a young male version of Jasmine.

"Ali," Aladdin scolded his young son, "what are you doing?"

"I just wanted breakfast," Ali said putting on his most innocent face.

"What did Genie tell you?" the prince consort grilled his mischievous son.

"I don't remember," the two-year-old fibbed as he backed out of the room guiltily.

Aladdin raised his eyebrow skeptically, "Did Genie by chance tell you that you need to go potty before you can have breakfast?"

"But I don't want to," Ali pouted.

"You are going to and you are going to like it," Aladdin ordered.

Laleh was shocked, her father never raised his voice.

"I'm helping Laleh plain her birthday party, I do not need you to disrupt us," the former street boy's voice softened, "I have been spending a lot of time with you and Ruby, and it's Laleh's turn for some special attention. If you are a good boy who does what Genie tells you to do, I'll let you have desert tonight. How does that sound?"

"Good," Ali answered but the tone in his voice suggested that he didn't fully agree.

"Sorry about that Laleh," Aladdin returned his attention back to his eldest daughter, "so what kind of cake did you want …"

"… I also want some new books, a pair of blue silk slippers, a bigger basket for Cleo, and a new doll since Ali broke my favorite one," Laleh rolled her eyes when she mentioned her brother.

"You know your brother didn't mean to break your doll," Aladdin assured his daughter.

"I know," the almost eight-year-old princess said with a tone of sarcasm in her voice, "but that doesn't change the fact that Leyla now only has half a head now." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I know having a brother can be hard," Aladdin let out a small laugh, "I personally didn't have a brother, but I did have to live with my cousins for a couple of years after Grandpa Cassim left and all my cousins, expect Surjan, made sure to make my life as miserable as possible *"

Before the former street boy could share more about his childhood, Ali came barging back into the room followed by Genie. This time the two-year-old boy had a very proud look on his face.

"Daddy, daddy," he called, "I went potty all by myself, I even poured the water to flush and 'membered to wash my hands."

Aladdin got up from the table to hug his son, "I knew you could do it."

Genie turned into a baseball player pretended to hit a homerun, "The crowd goes wild!"

Aladdin tried not to laugh, then turned back to his son, "Do you think you can remember to go again later?"

"Uh, huh," Ali nodded.

"Well why don't you tell mommy; I need to finish party planning with Laleh."

After a day of what felt like parenting wins, Aladdin decided to share some exciting news with his family over dinner.

"My father, Grandpa Cassim who you haven't gotten to meet before, is coming to stay with us at the palace and will be helping me out," Aladdin smiled at the thought of getting to see his father again and hopefully get to repair their relationship.

"Why hasn't Grandpa Cassim come and visited us before?" Laleh inquired.

Aladdin let out a sigh, "My father has a history of making bad choices. One reason he never came to visit was fear of being arrested. But your mother's father has agreed to let him stay with us if he takes part in a rehabilitation program, and I'm hoping with the influence of you three he will decide to stay on the straight and narrow."

"But why did he make bad choices, daddy?" Ali seemed puzzled at the idea of grownups getting in trouble.

The prince consort gently put his hand on his young son's shoulder, "Sometimes people lose sight of what is really important while chasing after gold and fame." A wave of sadness took over Aladdin as sad childhood memories flooded his mind, he had to change the subject before he started to cry, "Ali it's time for your bath and getting ready for bed."

"But I don't need a bath," Ali whined.

"If so," Aladdin laughed, "why do you have chocolate from the piece of cake Genie gave you all over your face."

After he had but Ruby and Ali to bed, Aladdin and Laleh found themselves with a little extra time before the almost eight-year-old princess's bedtime.

"Are you ready for your birthday tomorrow?" The prince consort asked his daughter.

"I think so," the young princess replied in a soft voice.

"Don't worry, Babkak, Omar, and Kassim are coming early to help us set up, and I have decided that I will have them entertain Ali. I honestly think that Ali's behavior may be caused by the fact he is jealous that you are having a birthday and not him; so he has been trying to find any way to steal as much extra attention as he can," Aladdin shook his head in sardonic amazement.

"That would explain why he went from refusing to be potty trained to now having to show everyone how well he can use the toilet, since he discovered he got more attention that way," Laleh rolled her eyes, "why do little brothers have to be so weird."

To be continued …

**A/N Even though I previously said that there was only going to be one chapter left, I decided to break the last chapter into two parts because there is so much I wanted to cover to have a very sentimental and feels-y ending that my beloved Aladdin deserves. The next chapter will contain more references to **_**Aladdin's Childhood**_** as the ending will wrap up both stories. Thank you again for reading and leaving the sweet reviews. **

*See my story _Aladdin's Childhood_ to read about Aladdin's relationship with his cousins after his father left.


End file.
